fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Crescent! ~The Moon's Promise~
|katakana = アイカツクレセント！〜月の約束〜|direct = Harmony|studio = Spring Clover Productions|airdate = April 2020- March 2021|epis = 51|op = Exciting ･ MOMENT Sapphire Road|ed = Our New Moon One・Two・SPARKLING|pre = Aikatsu Crescent!|suc = }} is the sequel to Aikatsu Crescent!. At first, it was called "Aikatsu! Full Moon!" but this was later changed. Plot See: Aikatsu Crescent! ~The Moon's Promise~ Phases A new year has started at Celestial Academy! With all that happened last year, the idols of Midnight are excited to see what's going to happen in this new year. But, wait?! A new idol school has appeared, Rosebud Academy?! With so many new, interesting people entering the world of Aikatsu, things are surely going to heat up! It's not long until a new competition is announced, between Celestial and Rosebud Academy! Idols will get paired up with a random idol from the other school! They'll form a unit, and compete against others! But, what if this doesn't go entirely to plan...? Characters Celestial Academy : Mai is a second year at Celestial Academy. She's a friendly, caring, intelligent and pure girl. However, she's gullible, shy, and often unorganised. She tends to worry about lot, and believes that she's boring, and doesn't have as much impact as her friends. She tends to blame herself for a lot of things, but recently she's became more confident. She's a cute type idol, who uses the brand Pastel Macaron. : Tsubaki is a second year at Celestial Academy. She's a passionate girl, who doesn't let anyone stop her from doing things she loves. She's quite athletic, and bold. However, she often overworks herself, and can be stubborn and selfish. She also speaks her mind, not caring about the feelings of others. Shes a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Prism Tiara. : Hinata is a second year at Celestial Academy. She's a generally happy girl, who's loyal to her friends. She's naturally talented at a lot of things, including performing, but hardly ever puts the actual effort in. She's actually quite lazy, and can't be bothered with 90% of things. She has quite a big ego, but still holds her fans close to her heart. She's a pop type idol, who uses the brand Exciting Topaz. : Kotone is a second year at Celestial Academy. She's kind, and often manages to encourage her friends. However, she can be clueless, and blunt. She's a cool type idol, who uses the brand Midnight Rose. : Yoshi is a third year at Celestial Academy. She's often described as having a "fluffy" aura, and she's quite optimistic. She's also childish, referring to herself in the third person. She's clumsy, and a total airhead. She's also impatient. She's a pop type idol, who uses the brand Cotton Monster. : Asuka is a third year at Celestial Academy. She's calm, yet gives off an aura of intelligence and pride. She believes in mystical happenings and horoscopes. However, she tends to rely on them too much, and doesn't find her own ways out of her problems. While she doesn't show it, she also tends to believe she's better than the others. She's a cool type idol, who uses the brand Midnight Rose. Rosebud Academy : Sachiko is a second year at Rosebud Academy. She's a lively girl, who cares a lot about her friends. However, she can get easily fed up, and has trust issues. She can be quite cold at times. She's naturally talented, her skills rivalling Hinata. Sachiko is a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Sunset Jewelry. : Akira is a second year at Rosebud Academy. She's tomboyish, and is often mistaken for being a boy. She is very passionate about many things, and does anything to protect her friends. However, she's easy to take advantage of, and often takes sides without knowing the whole story. She's a cool type idol, who uses the brand Passionate Starbeat. : Emi is a second year at Rosebud Academy. She's very adventerous, and wil never give up without a fight. She's courageous, and enjoys motivating others. However, she's reckless, and is quick to jump to conclusions. She's very reckless and stubborn, often dragging people into undesirable situations. Emi is a pop type idol, who uses the brand Exciting Topaz. : Yui is a second year at Rosebud Academy. She's happy-go-lucky, and an idealist. She believes that fairytales are real, and will do anything to find her "prince charming". However, she can be quite self-centered at times, and often pulls pranks on others. She thinks the world revolves around her. Kokoro is a cute type idol, who uses the brand Sweet Fairytale. Supporting Brands : Pastel Macaron is a cute type brand. It's based off of various sweet treats (such as cakes, cream, and obviously macarons). It's coords consist of pastel colours, and they can be quite fluffy at times. This brand is mostly recommended for idols with pure personalities. The top designer is Shiraishi Yui. : Prism Tiara is a sexy type brand. It aims to help young idols shine like prisms, and often incorporates jewels and stars in it's designs. It's coords consist of dark, mature colours. This brand is mostly recommended for mature idols, who care about their appearance. The top designer is Kasugano Makoto. : Exciting Topaz is a pop type brand. It's a brand that aspires to help it's users show off their individuality, and let their feelings shine through. It doesn't really have a set theme, as the designer feels having just one is too restricting. However, all the coords have bright, vivid colours. This brand is mostly recommended for idols who want to express their uniqueness to their fans. The top designer is Kagayaki Melody. : Crystal Ribbon is a cute type brand. It's based off of princesses, and royalty in general. Rather than having a fairytale esque theme, it focuses more on elegance. The brand often incorporates ribbons, jewels, and frills into it's designs. As for colours, it mostly uses white, gold, and various shades of pink. The top designer is Aino Rina, and it's her private brand. This means only she can use it. : Passionate Starbeat is a cool type brand. It focuses on a punk rock feeling, trying to emulate the feel watching a rock band live. It often includes music notes in it's designs. It's coords have mainly dark colours, with bright accents. This brand is recommended for passionate idols, who like to push past expectations. The top designer is Kurokawa Kenji. : Cotton Monster is a pop type brand. It gives off a childish aura, and takes inspiration from monsters in storybooks. It uses bright yet pastel colours in it's designers, and is recommended for idols who want their performances to have a playful feel. It's top designer is Arisugawa Nozomi. : Midnight Rose is a cool type brand. It has quite a mysterious feel to it, and takes inspiration from the popular goth and lolita styles. It often incorporates dark colours and uses roses for a regal effect. It's recommended for idols who have an air of mystery around them, and have a dark - yet elegant - aura. It's top designer is Izayoi Dia. : Star Devil is a sexy type brand. It takes inspiration from various cute type brands, but put it's own twist on them. It's use of darker colours, and more daring ideas make the brand the devil to the more cute angel theme. This brand is recommended for daring idols, who follow their instincts. It's top designer is Chibana Minako. : TBA : TBA Important Coords School Coord Each student of Celestial Academy has a Crystal Coord, which each have a slightly different design. * Raspberry Crystal Coord: Mai's school coord. * Lavender Crystal Coord: Tsubaki's school coord. * Peridot Crystal Coord: Hinata's school coord. * Diamond Crystal Coord: Kotone's school coord. * Tangerine Crystal Coord: Yoshi's school coord. * Nightfall Crystal Coord: Asuka's school coord. Each student of Rosebud Academy has a Romance Coord, which have slightly different designs. * Sunset Romance Coord: Sachiko's school coord. * Royal Romance Coord: Akira's school coord. * Dreamy Romance Coord: Emi's school coord. * Fairy Romance Coord: Yui's school coord. System Locations Music Units [[Midnight|'Midnight']]: A unit consisting of Mai, Tsubaki, Hinata, and Kotone. [[MeguruMeguru|'MeguruMeguru']]: A unit consisting of Yoshi and Asuka. [[KIZUNA|'KIZUNA']]: A unit consisting of Aya, Rina, and Minako. Gallery Trivia Category:Aikatsu! Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu Crescent! Category:The Moon's Promise